Take Care of Him (GaaHina)
by Waan Mew
Summary: Hinata kedatangan tamu tak diduga yang mempertemukan dirinya dan seseorang yang ia kagumi semasa kuliah. RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Take Care of Him**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Penghangat ruangan menyala pada pukul 5 sore tepat saat si tuan rumah yang baru saja pulang kerja merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Melelahkan sekali bekerja seperti ini!" Hinata Hyuuga, dosen muda itu menyamankan diri di sofanya, berharap nanti malam ia sudah bangun dengan keadaan segar bugar untuk memasak makan malam.

Panggilannya Hinata, usianya 28 tahun ini. Ia baru saja lolos seleksi menjadi dosen di universitas favorit di ibukota. Bangga memang, tapi apa jadinya bila harus berangkat pagi pulang petang tiap hari?

'Ting tong'

"Astaga, aku lelah, sungguh!"

Dengan realitas yang menyambar rasa kantuknya, Hinata berjalan gontai menuju pintu yang diketuk berulang-ulang. Tamu di depan pintu nampak tidak sabaran sekali. Saat membuka pintu sambil garuk-garuk punggung, Hinata menyipitkan mata mencoba mencari-cari dimana keberadaan tamunya. Namun tak ada.

Bagus, kantuk membuat Hinata berhalusinasi.

"Anu, kak, di sini!" Seseorang yang terduga tamunya berjinjit beberapa kali.

Oh, anak kecil. Pantas tidak kelihatan. Tapi kenapa ada anak-anak berkeliaran seorang diri di koridor apartemen? Jangan-jangan anak hilang!

"Kakak, kau melamun?" Anak laki-laki itu menggoyangkan tubuh Hinata berkali-kali.

"Ka-kau siapa? Darimana asalmu?"

"Shikadai, aku dari apartemen nomor 502." Anak bernama Shikadai itu beberapa kali melirik ke dalam apartemen.

Setahu Hinata, apartemen nomor 502 itu persis di samping apartemennya. Semenjak tinggal di sini, ia belum pernah melihat ada yang keluar masuk apartemen itu, jadi ia kira ia tak punya tetangga. Tapi, tunggu, kenapa wajah Shikadai nampak familiar? Seperti Hinata pernah melihat wajah seperti itu versi dewasa, tapi siapa ya?

"Lalu kenapa kau mengetuk pintu apartemenku? Kau mau masuk?" Shikadai lantas tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku bosan sekali tinggal di apartemen sendirian, pamanku selalu pulang jam tujuh malam."

"Masuklah, tapi begitu pamanmu pulang, kau juga harus kembali."

"Yay! Terima kasih kakak!" Shikadai dengan langkah riang masuk, seolah ia sudah kenal baik dengan wanita yang usianya terpaut jauh di atasnya.

"Kakak," Shikadai memanggilnya.

"Kakak?" Ulang Hinata tak mengerti.

"Bukankah usia kita beda jauh? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku bibi saja? Aku tidak masalah dipanggil bibi walaupun masih muda begini, kok."

"Tidak ah, aku baru mau memanggilmu bibi nanti setelah kau dan pamanku berkencan."

Hinata membelalak. "Berkencan- apa maksudmu?"

" _Ups_ ~ aku hampir saja membocorkan rahasia pamanku." Shikadai bertingkah seolah baru keceplosan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kencan?" Hinata bertanya lagi, Shikadai hanya menggeleng lucu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa umurmu?" Hinata mengalihkan topik, mengesampingkan ucapan anak itu yang agak ngawur tadi.

"Dua belas tahun, kakak berapa? Oh iya, pasti dua puluh delapan kan? Pamanku bilang usia kakak satu tahun lebih muda dari paman, paman kan tahun ini usianya dua puluh sembilan." Shikadai kini cekikikan sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pamanku seorang dosen juga kak." Hinata menatap bocah di depannya yang terus bicara dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

Kalau saja memang anak nakal itu berusaha menjodohkannya dengan sang paman yang entah siapa, dia oke oke saja. Tapi dari caranya bicara, Shikadai seolah sedang menceritakan seseorang yang telah Hinata kenal sebelumnya.

"Memangnya pamanmu itu seperti apa? Boleh aku lihat fotonya?"

"Yah, aku tidak menyimpan fotonya. Tapi kakak tenang saja, dia mengenalmu kok, dan dia bilang kau juga mengenalnya."

Hinata membelalakkan mata, mulai menerka-nerka siapa lelaki itu? Apakah mantan pacarnya?

"Benar kan? Aku pasti akan memanggilmu bibi sebentar lagi. Hahaha -ah geli kak!" Hinata dengan sengaja menggelitiki pinggang anak itu agar segera berhenti tentang pembicaraan bibi- bibian.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam kalau kau tidak punya bukti."

Shikadai masih tertawa terbahak-bahak digelitiki, sementara itu bel apartemen tiba-tiba saja berbunyi.

"Itu pasti pamanku, aku sudah mengiriminya pesan untuk menjemputku, hehehe." Si anak 12 tahun itu langsung berhenti tertawa.

Hinata dengan segera bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

Sret~

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam, jas hitam tersampir di lengannya. Wajah yang sungguh sangat mirip dengan seseorang di masa lalu.

Astaga, orang ini!

Hinata menutup pintunya untuk menjerit heboh sebentar dan membuka pintu kembali. Shikadai yang masih lemas pasca digelitiki menatapnya aneh.

"Oh, hai, ada perlu apa?" Hinata sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa saja, berpura-pura tak mengenali eksistensi di hadapannya, ada hal menyakitkan sekaligus memalukan di masa lalu yang harusnya tak mampu membuatnya bertemu orang ini lagi.

Hinata menyebutnya percakapan paling absurd sepanjang masa.

"Aku menjemput anak yang main ke rumahmu." Si lelaki tersenyum ramah.

"Paman!" Kepala si anak kecil menyembul keluar dari balik pinggang Hinata.

"Shikadai, kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba main tanpa ijin dulu ke paman? Kalau kau hilang, paman juga yang kena marah orang tuamu." Si lelaki berkacak pinggang, hampir menarik telinga keponakannya.

"Tapi aku kenal dengan kak Hinata, dia kan calon paca-" Belum habis Shikadai bicara, sang paman sudah lebih dahulu membungkam mulutnya.

"Maafkan keponakanku, dia memang nakal." Senyum canggung disunggingkan lelaki itu.

"Ah, tidak apa, dia anak baik kok, sudahlah kau tidak perlu memarahinya." Si lelaki tersenyum ramah lagi.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Hinata."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Hati Hinata mencelos mendengar lelaki itu menyebut namanya.

Sabaku Gaara. Ya, lelaki itu. Idolanya semasa kuliah, kini masuk ke hidupnya dengan wajah yang semakin tampan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Flashback on~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu tepat 9 tahun lalu, Hinata tanpa sengaja mendapati lelaki tinggi berkulit putih yang tengah duduk bersama dua lelaki dan satu perempuan di depan sebuah kelas. Sepertinya lelaki itu tengah bertugas sebagai panitia seminar atau apalah itu. Pandangan Hinata tak lepas bahkan saat lelaki itu tidak satu kalipun balik menatapnya. Sejak saat itu Hinata sadar, dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Hari-harinya berangsur bahagia saat Gaara selalu bisa ia lihat setiap hari, teman-temannya pun ia kisahkan tentang si pangeran berkuda putih yang memikat hatinya itu. Hinata bahkan rela menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk duduk-duduk disekitar kelas Gaara, menunggu lelaki itu selesai dengan sesi perkuliahan dan Hinata bisa pergi setelahnya.

Ia tak pernah peduli dengan beberapa gadis yang dekat dengan Gaara meski itu pacar Gaara sekalipun, lelaki tampan pasti banyak yang suka. Yang Hinata tahu, perasaannya pada Gaara semakin tumbuh setiap harinya. Tanpa sadar, Gaara juga menjadi motivasinya. Nilai ujiannya selalu tinggi.

Sehebat inikah efek dari jatuh cinta?

Tiga tahun ia habiskan untuk terus menjadi pengagum rahasia, ia menikmati cinta dalam diamnya. Hanya saja... Sepertinya si lelaki tinggi itu telah menyadari keberadaannya, terlihat dari manik matanya yang bergerak gelisah tiap kali mereka berpapasan. Hinata jadi sedikit takut, apalagi saat beberapa teman menjadi sering menyenggolnya, ia takut Gaara menyadari perasaannya dan perlahan menjauhinya. Lucu, kenalpun tidak.

"Hinata, kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan kami? Kenapa kau tidak bilang sudah ikut seleksi beasiswa luar negeri, hah? Kami kan bisa ikut denganmu." Seorang gadis bersurai pirang bernama Ino terisak pelan disamping Hinata yang sedang makan siang di kantin.

"Husst, semua orang melihat kita." Satu lagi yang bernama Sakura menyikut pelan perut si gadis pirang.

"Kalian mau makan atau tidak?" Hinata menggaruk tengkuk, bingung hendak bicara apa.

Dua sahabatnya itu kini patuh makan bersama, diiringi percakapan rahasia yang mereka rundingkan.

"Kau yakin sudah siap dengan resikonya kalau kau pergi sekarang?" Sakura memulai sesi perundingan.

"Tentu, aku memang sudah sejak lama ingin kuliah ke Australia."

"Hinata, kau benar-benar sudah gila mencintai seseorang diam-diam selama tiga setengah tahun, dan sekarang kau akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?" Sakura bicara lagi, memprovokasi Hinata untuk segera bertindak.

Hinata memang sudah semester tujuh, omong-omong, dan masih menyimpan perasaan untuk orang yang sama selama tiga tahun lebih bukanlah perkara mudah. Ingin menyampaikan pun ia takut akan ditolak. Lagipula, tidak ada yang terlalu menarik darinya untuk sampai berani bertindak terlalu jauh, ia tidak tenar sama sekali hingga punya kepercaya dirian tinggi untuk diterima.

"Menurutku Hinata hebat bisa mencintai orang yang sama selama itu, tiga setengah tahun bukan waktu yang singkat loh." Ino menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya.

"Aku tidak hebat, buktinya aku malah pacaran dengan orang lain."

Mengunyah makanan terakhir yang tersisa dipiring, Hinata kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak apa, kami tahu kau hanya tidak ingin menyakiti hati orang lain lagi. Tapi sejujurnya, akan lebih baik bila kau mencoba, karena setidaknya perasaanmu tersampaikan. Kami tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya, Hinata. Kau bayangkan saja, dua tahun lagi saat kau kembali, dia mungkin sudah tidak ada di kota ini lagi, dia sudah dapat pekerjaan dan punya dunia baru. Apa kau mau begitu saja dilupakan olehnya?" Sakura menasihati.

Hinata memang membenarkan ucapan Sakura, tapi bagaimana bila ia menyatakan cinta, ada hati lain yang terluka? Tapi bukankah setelah menyatakan cinta ia langsung pergi? Itu artinya dia tidak mengharapkan jawaban apa-apa dari Gaara. Sepertinya nasihat Sakura boleh juga dicoba.

"Aku gabung ya?" Seorang pemuda tinggi menginterupsi kegiatan bisik-bisik tiga gadis tadi, mengeruhkan situasi.

"Duduk disebelah sini, Kiba." Ino berseru.

Itu Kiba, lelaki yang jadi pacar Hinata sekarang, mereka berkenalan di kelas sastra Jepang dua bulan lalu, dan ya.. Kiba menyatakan perasaannya dan Hinata menerima.

Manis kan?

Andai saja perasaannya tulus untuk Kiba, mungkin kisah cintanya bisa benar-benar disebut manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cepat, jangan buang kesempatan!" Sakura mendorong Hinata yang tengah membawa setangkai mawar merah sebagai lambang cinta.

Sebentar lagi Hinata akan menyatakan perasaan pada pemuda yang belum pernah ia ajak bicara sama sekali. Sejauh yang ia lihat, Gaara tengah mengerjakan sesuatu dengan teman-temannya, menumpuk bunga di dalam kelas entah untuk apa, yang ia tahu sedang ada banyak orang mulai sidang untuk tugas akhir mereka.

Hinata tegang diluar kelas, menunggu sang pangeran berjalan kearahnya.

Namun nihil, Gaara justru masih serius mengerjakan ini dan itu.

"Maaf, kau mencari siapa?" Suara seorang lelaki agak gempal yang ia kira satu jurusan dengan Gaara menyapanya.

"Ah, itu... aku ingin bertemu Gaara." Si lelaki bertubuh agak gempal itu memberi reaksi positif dengan senyuman ramah.

"Aku panggilkan dulu ya?" Ia masuk ke dalam kelas masih sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau yang mencariku?" Seseorang yang ditunggu muncul, seraya menggenggam sebuket bunga warna warni.

Hinata hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang saking kagetnya kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Gaara. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bukankah aneh jadinya bila tiba-tiba langsung bilang cinta, padahal bicara saja baru kali ini.

"Ini untukmu." Hinata menyodorkan setangkai mawarnya, isi kepalanya tiba-tiba kosong.

Gaara nampak mengerutkan dahi.

"Itu, kau sedang mengumpulkan bunga kan? Aku bermaksud menyumbang mawarku." Hinata nyengir saat Gaara menerima bunga merah itu tanpa ragu.

Dua gadis dibalik pohon yang tengah mengawasi Hinata menepuk jidat mereka masing-masing, menepuk jidat mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu-" Hinata telah berbalik, hampir saja pergi. Tapi...

"Itu saja?" Si lelaki nampak menarik lengan si perempuan.

Kini keduanya bertatapan lagi.

Hinata kembali nyengir.

"Itu, bagaimana kalau kau juga memberiku satu bunga milikmu, aku rasa itu bisa jadi kenang-kenangan untukku sebelum pergi ke luar negeri nanti." Ucapan Hinata semakin melenceng jauh dari rencana.

Sementara itu Gaara justru tersenyum ramah. "Bicara pelan-pelan saja."

Hinata meneguk ludah paksa. "Aku dapat beasiswa kuliah ke Australia selama dua tahun, dan mungkin saat kembali nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di sini. Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu bahwa sebenarnya aku..."

Gaara menanti dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Aku..." Tiba-tiba Hinata mendapati pacarnya berjalan diantara teman-teman tingginya yang lain, akan sangat mungkin bila Hinata terlihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Ga-Gaara, aku pergi dulu!" Hinata melesat begitu saja, berlari sembarang arah yang penting tak akan terlihat pacarnya untuk sehari ini saja.

"Tu-tunggu," Suara Gaara tertelan keramaian universitas, ia memandangi bunga mawar dalam genggaman. Padahal gadis tadi sempat meminta bunga, tapi buru-buru pergi. Pikirnya.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Kiba melihat pacarnya berlari tunggang langgang seperti dikejar anjing galak.

"Eh Kiba, itu pacarmu kenapa?" Satu pemuda berkacamata sampai melongok kearah dimana Hinata berbelok, lenyap dari pandangan.

Kiba menggelengkan kepala, dia juga ingin sekali bertanya.

"Nanti dia pasti cerita padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Flashback off~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Halo~ astagah, nongol lagi nongol lagi. :/

Sambil nyicil bahan skripsi, aku pengen spam ff. Ga ada kerjaan itu nyebelin. Bikin makin sakit kepalaku.

Oh iya, salah satu scene di ff ini pernah aku alami di dunia nyata. Hehehe. XD

Kadang, yang namanya suka itu kan nggak bisa disalahin. Memangnya kita ngerencanain buat suka sama seseorang? Enggak kan? Cinta itu terjadi begitu saja, itulah kenapa cinta juga butuh dinyatakan. Menurutku begitu.

Udah deh, gitu aja. Sekarang pembaca ff ku sepi ya, pada kemana? :/ Oh, mungkin ffku masih dibawah ekspektasi. :(

RnR, please? :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Take Care of Him**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata duduk menatapi langit-langit, menggembungkan pipi berulang kali hingga bosan kemudian tiduran. Hinata merasa hidupnya akan menjadi tak biasa setelah kehadiran si tetangga baru yang ternyata adalah orang lama dari hidupnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Sabaku-san?" Hinata menonjok boneka koalanya yang ia beri nama Sabaku-san. Sengaja.

Sementara langit lamat-lamat mulai menampakkan warna merah yang semakin merangkak ke atas, Hinata baru sadar bahwa dirinya tidak tidur semalaman. Sial, dia masih harus mengawasi ujian hari ini!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ponsel hitam itu berdering di atas nakas berlapis kaca, membuat si empunya mengerang keras karena jam tidurnya terganggu.

"Halo? Oh ibu. Ya, aku memang sudah libur besok. Belum, aku belum bisa pulang, pekerjaanku masih banyak, mungkin sebulan lagi. Iya aku sehat kok di sini. Hah, pacar? Belum, aku belum berniat mencari pacar dulu. Iya, baiklah aku akan cari pacar besok supaya tidak jadi perawan tua. Sudah ya bu, aku mengantuk sekali."

Bunyi klik menandai sambungan telepon yang telah terputus. Hinata jadi sensitif sekali tentang pertanyaan kencan dari seluruh anggota keluarga di rumah. Ini semua salah Kiba yang memutuskan hubungan mereka hanya karena jarak tempat kerja yang tak bisa ditolerir.

Aneh sekali, bukankah harusnya cinta tidak memandang jarak? Mereka bahkan sudah lama pacaran. Ah entahlah, lagipula Hinata juga sudah tidak ingin berhubungan dengan lelaki itu lagi.

Begitu berhenti melamun, Hinata baru sadar bahwa ada yang memainkan bel apartemennya. Ia pun bergegas berjalan menuju pintu.

"Siapa?" Wajahnya kemudian ditekuk saat mendapati si bocah menyebalkan yang kini mengumbar senyum.

Apa lagi sekarang?

"Kak, aku main ya?" Anak itu masuk begitu saja dengan menggenggam sebuah _compact disk_.

"Pamanmu belum pulang?" Shikadai mengangguk, kemudian berjalan ke arah televisi.

Hinata kemudian iseng bertanya tentang paman si anak kecil.

"Hei, kau tidak ingin cerita lagi tentang pamanmu? Aku penasaran tahu."

Mata si anak langsung berkilat mendengar ucapan sang ehm*calon bibi*ehm.

"Ada, aku punya satu cerita yang menarik tentang pamanku. Jadi, dia itu pernah mengambil gambarmu saat kau sedang menunggu lift, dan dia sebenarnya selalu berjalan di belakangmu saat berangkat kerja, tapi kakak mungkin tidak pernah menyadarinya."

Hah? Jadi anak ini serius tentang ucapannya?

"Ah, kau kebanyakan membual."

"Aku serius, kakak bisa memastikan sendiri ucapanku, besok saat berangkat kerja, cobalah untuk sering menengok ke belakang. Dan tentang fotomu, dia menjadikannya wallpaper ponsel. Aku lihat, sumpah." Hinata membelalak kaget.

"Bagaimana? Kakak masih tidak percaya padaku?"

Hinata menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Oh iya kak, aku mengambil cd pamanku, dia menonton ini kemarin malam." Shikadai lalu meminta Hinata untuk memutar video di tv.

"Bukan video macam-macam kan? Awas kau-"

"Bukan kok, aku yakin hanya ada banyak gadis yang menari-nari."

Hinata menganga begitu video diputar, ia jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Gaara menyukai idol group yang sering digemari banyak orang itu?

"Kakak bisa menari seperti mereka?"

Hinata membelalak, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sudah bukan gadis muda lagi.

"Oh jadi kakak tidak bisa? Sayang sekali, paman Gaara suka perempuan yang bisa menari."

Hinata berpikir, menimbang-nimbang dan akhirnya...

"Ayo kita coba!" Menyeret Shikadai untuk ikut menari bersamanya, biarlah mereka menggila bersama saat ini, yang penting ia bisa jadi wanita idaman Sabaku Gaara. Musik berlanjut, mereka masih bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu saat bel berbunyi untuk ke dua kalinya di hari ini.

"Shikadai, berhenti menari dan matikan videonya." Hinata melesat menuju pintu, mengabaikan si anak yang tak mendengarkan titahnya sama sekali.

"Hai?" Gaara ada di depan pintu, melongok sekilas ke dalam apartemen Hinata dimana ada Shikadai yang sedang menari di depan televisi.

"Dia ke sini lagi ya? Ah, maafkan aku." Gaara nampak mengusap tengkuk.

"Loh, bukannya kau ke sini memang untuk menjemput keponakanmu?"

Gaara diam, terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku, aku sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu keluar sebentar, tapi mungkin nanti saja saat Shikadai sudah tidur."

Hinata mengangguk, mempersilahkan pujaan hatinya menyeret Shikadai yang meronta-rota tidak mau pulang.

"Paman, biarkan aku di sini lebih lama, lagipula kita bertetangga, kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Kak Hinata mungkin sedang lelah, dan kau mengganggunya."

Hinata terkekeh melihat perdebatan pria dewasa dengan anak kecil dihadapannya, lucu sekali ketika ia menyadari wajah Gaara yang justru berubah imut saat mengomel.

"Hei, kau bisa main lagi besok, ini sudah malam, cepatlah tidur." Senyum manis yang Hinata sodorkan luntur tatkala bom peledak mencorengnya.

Wajahnya langsung berubah merah menahan marah.

"Kakak ini sangat manis di depan paman, tapi berubah galak saat denganku, hahaha- aduh sakit!" Shikadai benar-benar diseret kali ini, telinganya yang jadi sasaran akibat perkataan tak sopannya.

"Dasar bocah. Memangnya kapan aku pernah galak padanya?" Hinata mendesis. Ia masuk, mematikan televisi yang masih menampilkan gadis penari dan tiduran di sofa.

Ia kemudian berpikir tentang rencana liburannya besok pagi, sebelum bergulat dengan nilai ada baiknya dia me-refresh otak sebentar. Hampir saja Hinata terlelap kalau saja bel tidak berbunyi.

"Eh? Apa dia sudah tidur?" Si pria jangkung menggeleng.

"Belum, dia sedang menonton kartun robot di kamar, sebentar lagi juga mengantuk. Oh iya, mau keluar denganku?"

Hinata tidak bisa menolak tentu, jadilah ia mengambil jaket tebal mengingat hari-hari belakangan sangat dingin.

Gaara dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan, memecah belah keheningan malam dengan bunyi tapak kaki mereka. Pemberhentian mereka adalah kedai kopi yang kebetulan lumayan sepi malam ini, tempat itu tak jauh dari apartemen mereka.

"Mau minum kopi denganku?"

Hinata mengangguk, mulai berjalan memasuki kedai. Malam semakin dingin kala mereka meneguk kopi hangat yang baru saja disiapkan pelayan.

"Maafkan aku karena Shikadai bertingkah tidak sopan padamu." Tiba-tiba keheningan dipecahkan perkataan Gaara.

"Tidak apa, dia masih anak-anak. Kudengar kita sama-sama dosen sekarang, selamat untukmu."

"Begitulah, selamat juga untukmu, eh... pasti dia sudah cerita banyak padamu, apa dia selalu membicarakanku?"

Hinata terkekeh geli. "Ya, begitulah. Seperti kau yang selalu pergi pagi pulang malam dan itu membuatnya bosan."

Gaara ikut terkekeh, lucu sekali ketika menatap Gaara dari dekat begini.

"Aku juga sudah bilang pada kakakku untuk menitipkan anaknya ke orang lain saja, karena aku sangat sibuk."

"Oh ya, memangnya orang tua dia kemana?"

Gaara lantas bercerita tentang kakak perempuan beserta kakak iparnya yang ada tugas penting dari kantor untuk pergi ke Singapura selama satu minggu penuh, dan itu tidak mungkin membawa serta merta anaknya yang masih kecil.

"Dan, aku sebenarnya ingin meminta bantuanmu satu kali ini." Gaara nyengir, sementara Hinata menatap antusias.

"Katakan saja."

"Besok aku ada acara sampai tengah malam, kemungkinan baru pulang pagi. Jadi, aku mau menitipkan Shikadai padamu, boleh ya?" Gaara nampak sangat berharap, hanya saja raut wajah Hinata menampilkan rasa tidak rela yang kentara.

Dua jam bersama anak itu saja sudah membuatnya pusing, apalagi seharian penuh! Tapi tak apa, demi kedekatannya dengan si pria idaman. Ia akan melakukannya.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku sudah libur besok." Gaara menghembuskan napas lega.

"Terima kasih."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku juga libur besoknya, mau jalan-jalan?"

Hinata membelakkan mata mendapati tawaran Gaara yang begitu menggiurkan. Mereka berdua akan jalan-jalan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Berdua saja lo-

"Kemana tempat yang bagus untuk anak-anak ya? Shikadai pasti akan suka jalan-jalan sebelum pulang."

Senyuman di wajah Hinata luntur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rinai hujan membasahi jalan setapak yang Hinata tengok dari jendela apartemen, mengeluh kecewa tentang pagi yang tak mengijinkannya keluar barang sebentar. Shikadai sudah ada di ruang tamu menonton televisi, meneguk susu coklat sambil selimutan. Gaara sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. Huft, padahal hari ini cocok sekali untuk jalan-jalan sebentar.

"Ku dengar ini hari ke lima kau di sini ya? Sayang sekali sebentar lagi kau pulang." Hinata memukuli pelan punggung keponakan Gaara itu dengan jemari lentiknya, membuat si kecil tersedak minuman.

"Benar, padahal aku masih ingin di sini."

Lantas Hinata menanyakan alasannya.

"Aku ingin melihat perkembangan hubungan paman dan calon bibiku, hehe."

"Dasar, kau ini. Tapi jujur saja, ada banyak hal yang tidak boleh kau lihat tentang perkembangan hubungan kami, itu urusan orang dewasa." Hinata mengelap susu coklat yang menggantung di sudut bibir si kecil.

"Benarkah? Apa saja itu?" Shikadai meletakkan gelas kosongnya di meja, menatap penasaran ke arah Hinata yang hanya mengendikkan bahu kemudian berlalu.

"Kak, beri tahu aku!"

'Blam!'

Pintu kamar Hinata tertutup, dan Shikadai cemberut di depan televisi.

Hujan kian reda seiring jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12.00, Hinata keluar dari kamar, baru tidur. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sampai pergi tidur dengan meninggalkan bocah berumur 12 tahun di ruang tamunya.

Ia hanya lelah, malam sebelumnya ia tak bisa benar-benar tidur karena terlalu fokus pada nilai mahasiswanya. Snack berantakan di sofa, disusul soda yang tak sedikit tumpah di meja, dan anak kecil yang menari-nari di depan televisi.

"Ya ampun, Shikadai!"

Yang dipanggil hanya nyengir, kemudian lari tunggang langgang ke arah toilet, dan Hinata berusaha keras mengejarnya.

"Bersihkan kekacauan ini, lalu kita akan pergi belanja, kau tidak mau?"

Belum sempat masuk toilet untuk bersembunyi, Brian balik arah mendengar kata belanja.

"Aku mau es krim!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 23.00**

'Ting tong'

Hinata dan Shikadai tengah menahan kantuk di sofa begitu bel berdentang, membuat keduanya melirik satu sama lain untuk membukakan pintu.

"Baiklah, aku yang buka. Siapa sih yang bertamu tengah malam begini?" Hinata menggerutu selagi terseok-seok menuju pintu. Sementara Shikadai terlihat merapatkan selimut, siap tidur.

"Eh, kau tidak jadi pulang pagi?"

Gaara menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"Tidak, aku minta ijin pulang." Lelaki itu nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

"Dia sudah tidur?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Aku ingin ngobrol sebentar, mau keluar denganku?"

Hinata membelalak, hingga tak menyadari tangannya telah digenggam si pria jangkung itu ke kursi panjang depan apartemen mereka, ditemani lampu-lampu hias yang selalu menerangi malam di sana.

"Ini untukmu."

Eh?

Hinata kian membelalak saat seorang Sabaku Gaara menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah padanya, rasanya _deja vu_.

"Terima kasih, tapi untuk apa?"

"Ehm, kau ingat sesuatu tentang mawar?" Gaara meliriknya sekilas.

Tentu saja Hinata ingat, memori itu belum sirna sedikitpun, masih lekat sampai detik ini.

Dengan itu Hinata mengangguk.

"Kupikir kau akan menyatakan cinta saat itu." Gaara berkelakar, yang sialnya justru membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Kau minta bunga dariku kan saat itu? Maaf aku tidak sempat memberinya, kau kelihatan terburu- buru."

Hinata menggaruk tengkuk, malu sekali mengulang masa lalu, ya walaupun sebenarnya itu sangat sia-sia untuk dilupakan.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau pergi saat itu?"

Hinata gugup. "Eum, aku ada ujian waktu itu, hehe."

"Kau tidak akan pergi lagi setelah bicara denganku kan?"

Hinata menggeleng. Mana mungkin ia akan pergi setelah menemukan belahan hatinya di sini. Tapi ia tetap dengan sopan bertanya mengapa Gaara bicara seperti itu.

"Karena aku belum sempat berterimakasih padamu waktu itu."

Setelahnya, ia dapat merasakan kepala si lelaki mendarat di bahunya, kemudian menguap.

"Aku lelah sekali, aku pinjam bahumu sebentar ya?"

Hinata tak tahu harus bagaimana. Hanya saja jantungnya tengah saling memukul seperti genderang perang. Meski tubuh Gaara lebih berat darinya, Hinata tak keberatan sama sekali meminjamkan pundaknya. Yang terpenting Gaara merasa nyaman dengannya, dan ia juga perlahan mulai merasakan kebahagiaan dengan menutup mata serta menggenggam erat setangkai bunga yang harusnya ia dapatkan 6 tahun lalu.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Terima kasih yang sudah klik favorit dan follow, dan juga yang komen, terima kasih banyak. ^^

Keep RnR, please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Take Care of Him**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning :**

 **AU!, Typo** (s), **gaje**

 **.**

 _Present~_

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari menyorot dua manusia yang tanpa sengaja bermalam di depan apartemen,beruntung tidak ada satupun orang lewat saat mereka terbangun dengan canggung.

"Aduh, maaf Gaara-kun, aku ketiduran." Hinata menunduk penuh sesal, harusnya ia membangunkan Gaara tadi malam tapi justru dirinya ikut terlelap.

"Tidak apa, aku juga ketiduran, ayo masuk."

Hinata memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya, ikut melangkah masuk dengan hati berdebar. Shikadai masih di tempat Hinata tentu saja, anak itu bahkan sedang fokus mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas.

"Loh, paman dan kakak darimana?" Anak itu berhenti mengunyah sosis hanya untuk mulai mencium bau-bau mencurigakan dari dua orang dewasa yang rambutnya agak berantakan.

"Shikadai, mengambil makanan orang tanpa izin benar-benar tidak sopan." Gaara telah menjewer telinga si keponakan, menyeretnya menuju pintu.

"Tapi kalian tidak baru saja bermalam bersama, kan?"

Hinata dan Gaara sama-sama melotot.

"Shikadai, pula-"

"Wah, aku benar kali ini, akhirnya aku tahu kalian berkenca-pffft"

Dengan membungkam mulut si bocah super rewel, Gaara berharap tak ada lagi kata-kata yang akan keponakannya utarakan.

"Gaara-kun, kurasa kau harus segera menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini." Hinata terkekeh persis di telinga Gaara.

"Tentu, aku akan mengurusnya setelah ini. Sampai nanti." Gaara pergi menyeret Shikadai keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kak, aku mau es krim."

"Tidak." Hinata menjawab santai

"Oh ayolah."

"Kau sudah banyak makan es krim, bahkan kita belum sempat makan siang dari tadi, nanti perutmu sakit, tahu!" Hinata bicara lagi.

Hari itu pukul 3 sore didalam mobil Gaara. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju taman bermain sesuai rencana yang sesungguhnya hanya direncanakan oleh satu pihak. Harusnya hari ini jadi acara jalan-jalan menyenangkan bila Hinata hanya berdua saja dengan Gaara. Namun, kehadiran Shikadai malah membuat acara jalan-jalan ini seperti acara liburan keluarga bahagia.

Hinata duduk di jok belakang bersama Shikadai, dan Gaara mengemudi sendirian. Maklum, Hinata masih agak belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Gaara datang dalam hidupnya. Dan tentunya, ia malu kalau harus duduk di samping Gaara. Seolah sudah suami istri saja.

"Nanti di taman bermain juga ada es krim, Shikadai. Kau boleh makan lagi sebanyak yang kau mau." Gaara ikut berkomentar selagi menyetir.

"Benarkah?"

"Gaara-kun, nanti dia sakit!" Hinata menyeru.

"Benarkah, paman?" Shikadai masih penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, tapi kau akan menginap di rumah sakit selama berbulan-bulan, dan tidak jadi pulang dengan ayah ibumu tercinta." Gaara memasang senyum mengerikan, sementara Shikadai menggerutu di jok belakang.

Hinata menjulurkan lidah, bermaksud mengejek Shikadai.

"Memangnya orang tuamu ada acara apa di Singapura, Shikadai?"

Anak itu langsung ceria begitu ditanyai tentang orang tuanya.

"Ada pagelaran busana di sana kak, dan rancangan kedua orang tuaku ikut dilombakan. Begitu kata mereka."

"Ah, mereka desainer, keren sekali!" Hinata mengacungkan dua jempol di depan Brian.

Gaara tersenyum di depan kemudi.

"Benarkah mereka keren? Tapi aku tidak ingin jadi seperti mereka, aku ingin jadi polisi saat besar nanti." Manik si anak 12 tahun itu berkilat penuh semangat.

"Baiklah pak polisi, tembak aku! Aku pencuri!"

Berikutnya, ada permainan kecil di jok belakang.

"Ini masalah serius nona, anda harus ditangkap karena telah mencuri hati pamanku."

Gaara tersedak angin sore.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya tornado boleh juga dicoba." Hinata menyeru, mendapat gidikan ngeri dari si jangkung.

"Ayo, siapa takut?" Shikadai juga menyeru, tak ingin kalah.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian ada tragedi muntah berjamaah antara paman dan keponakan di luar pagar yang sepi.

"Yah, kupikir permainan tadi seru. Hoek." Shikadai menangis, masih sambil mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Apa kau sedang sakit, Shikadai?" Hinata tengah memijat tengkuk si bocah sambil tertawa geli melihat Gaara yang juga cemberut, merasa tak dipedulikan.

"Ini tisu Gaara-kun, lap bibirmu." Hinata menyodorkan tisunya pada Gaara yang hanya mengangguk lemah.

Hari hampir gelap saat mereka hanya menghabiskan sebagian waktu di restaurant seafood bernama _Sea is Hot_. Nama yang aneh untuk sebuah restaurant. Ketiganya sempat ragu saat hendak masuk, tapi akhirnya makan di sana juga karena benar-benar kelaparan.

"Kak, habis ini es krim ya?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Makan atau es krim, itu pilihanmu."

"Kakak pelit."

"Shikadai, kak Hinata hanya tidak mau kau sakit karena kebanyakan makan es krim."

"Tapi tetap saja aku ingin es krim!"

"Jangan berteriak Shikadai, minta maaf sekarang." Gaara berseru galak.

"Ya sudah maafkan aku kak."

"Kali ini ku maafkan kau anak nakal." Hinata mengusap-usap tengkuk Shikadai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata baru saja hendak membuang sampah ketika melihat dua orang asing tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Gaara di depan pintu apartemen nomor 502. Anehnya, si kecil Shikadai yang biasanya selalu bahagia tengah cemberut seraya menyeret tas punggung.

Ada apa?

Dan kenapa Gaara harus melihat ke arahnya?

"Kak Hinata!" Shikadai berlari kearahnya, memeluknya erat sambil terisak.

Lebih anehnya lagi ketika dua orang asing beserta Gaara mendekat ke arahnya. Baiklah, ini mulai menakutkan.

Shikadai melepaskan pelukannya. "Ma, dia kakak yang baik, dia selalu menemaniku saat paman belum pulang kerja." Shikadai berteriak kegirangan, menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata.

"Eh, benarkah? Ah, terima kasih banyak, bolehkah kami mampir ke tempatmu sebentar?" Ibu Shikadai menyapanya ramah.

"Te-tentu."

Saat pasangan suami istri itu masuk ke apartemen Hinata, Gaara kembali masuk ke apartemen bersama Shikadai, menata barang-barang anak itu yang entah mengapa menjadi bertambah saat pulang.

"Wah, ruanganmu jauh lebih bagus dari punya Gaara." Ucap lelaki yang nampaknya ayah Shikadai. Wajah mereka mirip sekali.

"Tentu saja, ruangan lelaki tidak akan pernah rapi sama sekali." Kali ini ibu Shikadai yang berkomentar.

"Silahkan duduk."

"Ah tidak perlu repot-repot. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih telah ikut merawat Shikadai, dia pasti sangat merepotkanmu." Si wanita tersenyum ramah sekali.

Ayah Shikadai juga menundukkan kepala, bermaksud meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang anaknya timbulkan selama di sini.

"Ti-tidak merepotkan sama sekali, dia anak yang baik. Sungguh." Hinata masih canggung.

"Kalau begitu, kami harus pulang sekarang. Semoga kita bertemu lagi lain kali."

Ibu Shikadai berujar pamit, namun suaminya diminta keluar lebih dulu. Sementara wanita cantik itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting pada Hinata. Sangat mencurigakan.

"Kamu perempuan yang cantik juga baik. Gaara sudah cerita banyak tentangmu padaku."

Eh?

Benarkah?

"Te-terima kasih."

"Karena itu aku minta tolong padamu, tolong jaga Gaara baik-baik ya, dan aku benar-benar berharap kita akan bertemu lagi sebagai saudara ipar. Sampai jumpa, Hinata!"

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, kakak perempuan Gaara itu melesat pergi.

"Ayo kita pulang, Shikadai."

"Sampai jumpa kak Hinata, paman Gaara!" Shikadai cemberut menenteng tasnya, hari-hari yang berkesan bersama paman dan tetangga pamannya membuat ia belum rela pulang.

"Sering-sering mampir ke sini ya Shikadai, dan hati-hati dijalan!" Hinata mencubiti pipi Shikadai sebentar sebelum anak kecil itu benar-benar pergi bersama dua orang tuanya.

Selanjutnya, Hinata hampir masuk dan menutup pintu apartemennya kalau saja seseorang tidak menahan dahan pintu dengan satu kaki.

Gaara?

"Ada apa, Gaara-kun?"

"Aku main ya?" Gaara nyengir seperti keponakannya, membuat Hinata tersenyum geli.

Mereka duduk berdua di sebuah sofa besar berwarna hijau, ditemani televisi yang menayangkan drama romansa mingguan.

"Ehm," Gaara mulai mencari topik pembicaraan, dan langsung mendapat respon dari si perempuan.

"Ya?"

"Kakakku pasti bicara macam-macam padamu, iya kan?"

Hinata nampak berpikir, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak juga, mereka hanya berterima kasih karena aku sudah ikut menjaga Shikadai."

"Kau yakin hanya itu?"

"Dia bilang aku perempuan yang baik."

"Ah benar, dia pasti mengatakannya. Lalu setelah itu?"

"Dia bilang, err... kau sudah cerita banyak tentangku." Hinata menjawab ragu, kemudian kaget saat Gaara nampak tersenyum canggung.

"Kau kenapa Gaara-kun?"

"Eh, tidak. Apa masih ada yang lain?"

"Eh, itu... kalau tidak salah kakakmu ingin aku, aku, anu, dia ingin aku... ...Di-dia ingin aku menjagamu." Hinata gagap, sumpah.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menunduk, wajahnya menunjukkan perubahan warna yang kontras.

"Gaara-kun, kau baik-baik saja? Kau demam?"

Tapi si lelaki justru menatap si perempuan dengan wajah yang begitu merah.

"Hinata, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah berani mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi kupikir perasaanku sudah ada terlalu lama. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mengabulkan keinginan mereka?"

Kini giliran Hinata yang kaget bukan main, wajahnya sama merahnya dengan Gaara.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena aku,"

Wajah yang semakin berdekatan tak membuat Hinata sadar dengan posisi mereka kini, yang Hinata tahu ia hanya sedang menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari seniornya itu. Bibir lelaki yang baru saja mengecup bibirnya sekilas membuatnya sadar bahwa mereka terlalu dekat. Mereka terlalu dekat.

"Karena aku suka padamu, sudah sejak lama."

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna demi mendengar pernyataan cinta yang tak pernah berani ia impikan selama ini. Karena itu Hinata tersenyum canggung, mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Gaara yang juga sedang tersenyum, hingga wajah lelaki itu jadi berkali-kali lipat terlihat lebih tampan.

Gaara mendekatkan wajah kembali, kali ini Hinata sadar dan ia menutup mata. Ia berani bersumpah saat ini ciuman mereka tidak tenang sama sekali. Sangat canggung. Ia juga tahu bahwa Gaara sedang mencoba merengkuh pinggangnya, mencoba mencari celah agar tubuh mereka semakin dekat.

Hanya saja ciuman mereka tak berlangsung begitu lama karena...

 **'Ting Tong'**

Keduanya memisahkan diri masih dengan canggung.

"I-Ino?" Hinata menatap teman semasa kuliahnya itu di depan pintu, lengkap dengan suami dan anak lelakinya yang berumur 8 tahun.

"Hinata, aku dan suamiku harus mengikuti lomba fotografi selama tiga hari, tolong jaga Inojin kami ya?"

Belum sempat Hinata menyetujui, Ino beserta sang suami sudah pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang bernama Inojin. Hinata mengerang.

"Bibi, kau punya pacar?" Ucapan Inojin mengagetkannya, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Gaara yang telah berdiri dengan senyum bahagia.

Pantas saja Ino tadi sempat mengerling sebentar ke arah dalam.

"Bibi, ayo jalan-jalan!" Inojin menarik-narik ujung baju Hinata dengan kejamnya, sementara Gaara terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, ayo jalan-jalan!" Gaara berseru semangat, menyeret si kecil yang langsung akrab.

Take care of him, right?

 **THE END**

 **A/N :** Alhamdulillah, satu cerita beres. Gaje banget ya ceritanya, pendek lagi.

~~~Emang. :)

Hhehe, Happy Reading ya semuanya~

See you on the other stories :)

Jangan lupa RnR, yak


End file.
